


Going Home

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [27]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Other, Spoilers, blaine stark, non-descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine seeks out the comfort of his Dad after Kurt calls off the engagement.  Turns out the rest of his odd little family wants to help too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Glee up to early episodes of Season 6 and the first let’s say hour-ish to be safe of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Also, some non-descriptive references to violence later in the story. 
> 
> Notes: This came to me one night after watching some random Glee and Avenger clips on YouTube and it occurred to me that after the break up Blaine had to go somewhere else in New York. It wasn’t even one of the two stories I already had on the go but for some reason it needed to be written first. As always you don’t necessarily have to read past stories to understand this one but I would suggest it since there are often references made to past events in the timeline I’ve tried to create. This will be replacing Spotlight as the most current story in my Blaine Anderson Stark series… 12 completed stories and counting now. Is there even anyone still out there reading these?

***

“Blaine! What a nice surprise!” Tony said with a smile after opening the door to find his son standing there. The happiness soon turned into confusion as he took in the hunch shoulders and lack of eye contact. “Kiddo you ok?”

The black-haired boy merely shook his head and blearily looked up at his father noting wryly in the back of his mind the small gasp from the older man. 

He knew what he was seeing. 

Red rimmed eyes, swollen after hours a crying. 

A broken mess.

“Blaine! What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone try to take you?” Tony said instantly becoming a bundle of nerves. “Jarvis ready the suit! Wake up the troops. Kiddo tell me everything, where were they? How many?”

“No Dad don’t wake anyone up. It isn’t like that.” Blaine said sniffling.

“What is it then kiddo? You’re scaring your old man here.” Tony said eyeing him for any visible injuries.

In silent response Blaine held out a round silvery band in the palm of his hand. Tony blinked at it for several seconds.

“That’s Kurt’s ring? Is he ok? Did someone hurt Kurt?” Tony said panic increasing once more.

“No. He is… fine.” Blaine said taking a deep shuddering breath “Kurt has decided he no longer wants to marry me.”

“What?” Tony asked in shock. “That doesn’t make sense you two are crazy about each other.”

“He told me that we’ve been fighting to much lately… and… and that he thinks that we’ve had a good run but should call it quits before we end up hating each other.” Blaine choked out before collapsing into his Dad’s arms sobbing.

Bewildered Tony half lead half manhandled his youngest son over to the couch so that they could sit down. Everyone knew that Tony Stark was not good at emotions. Every time a situation got to serious he would deflect with jokes and sass trying the lighten the mood. Unsure of what else to do but knowing that sarcasm was that last thing Blaine needed right now Tony held onto him while the sobs continued. After a while they dwindled and he could see the overwhelming exhaustion in his son’s eyes.

“Hey why don’t we get you up to bed?” Tony said pulling back a little to look directly into Blaine’s face.

“No!” Blaine shouted quickly sitting up and hugging himself. “Please Dad…. I…. I… I don’t want to be alone right now. I don’t want to sleep. Can we just stay here?”

“Sure... Of course... Um… Jarvis why don’t you play that movie I started watching the other day?” Tony said hoping the distraction would help.

“Yes Sir.” The AI said dutifully.

Looking out the corner of his eye at Blaine sitting beside him slowly rocking himself back and forth Tony made a snap decision hoping that his son would take the offer from him. Having missed so many years of his childhood and knowing his son was now practically a grown up he wasn’t sure how it would be received. 

Grabbing a pillow from beside him Tony placed it on his lap. Then gently touching Blaine’s shoulder to get his attention he patted the pillow in invitation.

For a moment, he worried that he had done the wrong thing when he noticed renewed tears welling up in Blaine’s eyes but the former Warbler quickly scooted down the couch so that he could place his head on his Dad’s lap with a deep shuttering sigh. 

Tony lost track of how long they stayed there like that in silence. 

The movie playing softly in the background had held little interest and instead he had watched carefully over his son. Finally, only relaxing himself as the dark-haired boy’s breathing had eventually even out signifying that the young man had fallen asleep. Unwilling to risk waking Blaine up and starting the water works again Tony simply asked Jarvis to dim the lights and turn down the volume on the TV. 

He startled suddenly almost dislodging Blaine as a blanket appeared in the air beside him opening and then enveloping the younger man. Craning his neck to look behind him he saw Bruce standing there with a sad kind of look on his face as he took in the scene in front of him. 

“You never came back to the lab.” Bruce shrugged at the silent question in Tony’s eyes. “I finally realised you had been gone for a long time and got worried. What happened?”

“Kurt called off the engagement.” Tony said angrily tucking the blankets in around Blaine more.

“I see.” Bruce said simply.

“That’s it? I see? No words of advice? My kid is heart broken and I don’t really know what I’m doing here Bruce.”

“Looks to me like you are doing exactly what you should be doing Tony.” Bruce said giving his shoulder a squeeze in support. “I’m going to head to bed. I’ll let the others know to be quiet in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No. Well I’d like to string Kurt up right now but I know that will just hurt Blaine more in the long run.”

“Go with that feeling.” Bruce said with a dry smile. “Good night.”

***

When Blaine woke up the next morning it took him a few moments to figure out where he was. 

He had remembered coming to the Tower to see his Dad and tell him about… Kurt… he blinked back new tears as he thought of his former fiancé. But the rest of the night was a fairly big blur. 

Looking around he realized that he was laying on one of the couches in the main living room and at some point, last night, someone had covered him with a blanket. Startling slightly at a particularly loud snoring sound from above him Blaine looked up and realized he had fallen asleep with his head on his Dad’s lap.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment he could not help but smile and be filled with a rush of love for his Dad. Clearly the man had not wanted to move him and had fallen asleep in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position. 

Blaine sat up gently as to not disturb hid dad and looked around the room. 

He knew the other Avengers were in town but it didn’t appear that there were any anywhere else in the big room. However, he could hear muted thuds and curses coming from the kitchen. Deciding to go investigate Blaine stood up from the couch and had to steady himself when a head rush threatened to knock him back down. Once steady he paused long enough to lay the blanket that had been on top of him over his Dad. Turning Blaine quietly made his way to the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks gaping at what he found there.

In the middle of the Kitchen was Natasha surrounded by what looked like almost every pot and pan that they owned cursing wildly to herself as she tried to gain control. Smoke was coming out of the oven and there were several burnt and still sizzling pans sitting on top of the stove. 

“Do you need some help?” He asked tentatively causing the red head to spin knocking over a stack of dishes that were sitting precariously on the counter.

“Blaine! I’m sorry! I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No.” Blaine answered simply and Natasha nodded. “Um…. What are you doing?”

“It is my turn to handle breakfast this morning. Usually I just go to the nearest store and get a bunch of ready made stuff but I thought it would be nice if I made pancakes this morning. This is why I don’t cook.” Natasha said gesturing around at the mess in frustration.

“Why would you try to cook if it always ends like this?” Blaine asked in confusion stepping over to the stove to pick up the burnt pans. They were complete goners and he shook his head throwing them into the garbage.

“Oh. Well you know. It’s not everyday that we get to have you here for breakfast with us and I thought something special would be nice.” She said evasively not looking at Blaine as she starting throwing things into the garbage as well.

Blaine stared at her for a long time before sighing.

“You know.”

“Yes.” Natasha said stopping to look him in the eye.

“News travels fast around here.”

“Worse then high school.” she agreed with a nod. 

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the Mother Hen type.” Blaine said casually wiping a tear away.

“Well we all have our lapses in judgement.” Natasha said with what could only be described as a fond smile. “You ok?”

“Not really no.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they cleaned and Blaine was grateful that Natasha chose to pretend to not see him wipe away a few more tears from his eyes as they worked.

“Well screw this. How about you and I go for a walk down to this great bagel shop a few blocks away and buy them out?”

“Yeah ok.” Blaine said with a small sad smile.

***

“Hey Son. Are you ok?” A voice said from across the room causing Blaine to turn and blink slowly trying to clear his brain.

Blaine had taken to spending much of his free time sitting in the window of The Avengers Tower looking out at the world absentmindedly. He would spend hours there seemingly not moving an inch causing many members of the team to frown in concern whenever they passed through the room.

“Hmm?” He mumbled realizing Steve was standing there staring at him.

“I said are you ok?” 

“Oh yeah. I’m ok. Thanks for asking.” Blaine said with what he hoped was a convincing enough smile.

“No classes today?”

“Not today no.” Blaine said with a shake of the head.

“Shouldn’t you be practising or doing homework or something? I can’t remember the last time I heard you singing around here.” Steve said hoping to get the boy interested in something.

“Yeah. I’ll get to it. No worries.” Blaine said shifting uncomfortably before turning to look back out the window.

Behind him the super soldier sighed to himself. The young man had been wondering around the Tower in a daze for days now. Clearly, he was taking this break up hard but no one knew what to do to help him. Staring thoughtfully at the black-haired youth he got an idea.

“So, I have the afternoon off and was thinking I might cross a few of these movies off of my list.” Steve said pulling out his small notebook. “Want to join me? I was thinking of taking on the whole Star Wars thing and I could probably use an interpreter.”

Blaine turned to look at the super soldier ready to say no. He knew what the man was trying to do and while it was very nice of him it was unnecessary. However, when he saw the hopeful look on the man’s face he just couldn’t bring himself to disappoint. 

“You will probably need more then just an afternoon for that.” He said unfolding himself from the window seat and walking across the room.

“Well I’m up for it if you are?”

“Sure. Why not.” Blaine said reaching for the first movie to put it in the machine. “We will start with Episode IV.”

“4?” Steve frowned in confusion “Why not start at 1?”

“Because Episode IV was the first one to be made.”

“Oh… I see.” Steve blinked.

“No, you don’t but you will.” Blaine said with a small laugh.

***

“Young Stark!” Thor yelled suddenly.

Blaine startled awake at the sound of the God’s loud voice just outside of his door. 

“Hey Thor? Do me a favour and leave him alone?” Tony’s quieter voice came through the door.

“But I can help the boy Tony!” Thor boomed.

“Yeah yeah I’m sure you can. But he went to have a nap a while ago and I don’t think he has been sleeping well so I would prefer you didn’t wake him.”

“Not sleeping? That’s not good. But I came to see him so that I can help by telling him about all of the times I have been rejected and how it gets easier every time!” Thor said proudly.

“I don’t think that is something he needs to hear right now…” Blaine heard his father say tentatively.

“No? Then perhaps I could tell him about the time that…”

“That’s enough Thor. Come on. If you haven’t woken him up already let’s let him sleep. You can try to cheer him up later.” Tony promised.

“Very well Stark. I just want to help him.” The God said quieter now.

“I know you do. Thank you.” Tony answered softly.

Blaine groaned and rolled over pulling the covers up over his head.

***

By now Blaine had realized somewhere in the past couple weeks that he had become somewhat of the Avengers new project. A bunch of superheroes left with long periods of peace apparently made them go out themselves looking for someone to protect and help Blaine thought with a shake of his head.

The attention he was receiving from his odd little make shift family both frustrated him and filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling of love. He couldn’t believe that he meant that much to such a varied group of people that they would all stop what they were doing to try to cheer him up. However, in many ways he was getting kind of sick of it and he wished they would all leave him alone to wallow in peace.

While most of them tried to be subtle in their attempts to cheer him up usually engaging him in one of his favourite activities. Clint took the direct approach.

“Ok. Enough moping. Time to get up and get active. Target practise in 5.” The archer said dropping a bow into the youth’s lap one day.

“Huh?” Blaine said simply in confusion.

“I said target practise. Moving around and doing something physical will help your mood and since I really hate boxing even though you like it for some reason… who knows why… you my friend are going to finally learn how to shoot the perfect arrow.”

“I thought after the last time you tried to teach me how to shoot that you said I couldn’t be trusted not to shoot myself in the foot?” Blaine said looking shrewdly at the older man.

“Well yes that sounds like me.” Clint said uneasily. “But times change and I have known you far to long now for you to not know how to shoot.”

Blaine merely raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Up you get. This is happening.” Clint said motioning forward.

“Ok. But don’t blame me if one of us comes out of this as a pincushion.”

***

The Avengers were having a party.

Tony had arrived back to the tower earlier in the day after being away for a few days and immediately declared it time to celebrate having just returned from a successful mission to recover Loki’s Sceptre. 

Not that Blaine was supposed to know that information. 

But his Dad generally told Blaine everything - even things he probably shouldn’t - ever since the almost disastrous time he withheld information that nearly got Clint killed and Blaine kidnapped. Still SHEILD probably wouldn’t appreciate the fact that Blaine was walking around knowing more about their secrets then some of their top-level authorities did.

Blaine sighed leaning his head against the stair’s bannister tiredly. He had gotten more terrible news a few days early that he had flunked out of NYADA after his grades had dropped drastically post break-up and all Blaine wanted to do was crawl back into bed and pull the covers over his head. 

His Dad however had other plans and had dragged him down to the party hours earlier with a muttered it will be good for you when Blaine tried to protest and stay up in the safety of the private apartments. 

He had successfully managed to plant himself inconspicuously in a quiet corner to avoid anyone from trying to talk to him when he first came down but now that the party had dwindled to just the core Avengers plus a couple others he had been trying to extract himself for the better part of an hour.

It was slow going… very slow going because every five minutes either his Dad or one of the Avengers would turn to check on him and see where he was. They were apparently content to let him sit quietly by himself but not to leave the room and go to bed. Checking his watch, he groaned realizing it was now almost 2am. Apparently, the Superheroes below forgot that young people need to sleep. His eyes drooped tiredly again and he silently vowed to himself that after the next check he would make a run for it. Hopefully he could be passed out in bed before they came looking for him. 

On cue, he noticed Thor glance up at him and Blaine tensed ready to bolt. 

However, thoughts of escape were gone in the next second as a loud high pitched sound permeated the room causing Blaine stop and cover his ears against it.

It stopped quickly but all the sudden was replaced with the sound of metal clanking and a voice talking from somewhere below him. Glancing down he could see one of his Dad’s beat up Robots limping into the room. Turning to look at the Avengers and his father Blaine took in the confused faces and realized immediately that this wasn’t part of the party or plan.   
Unsure of what to do he stayed still huddled in his spot on the stairs listening in fear to the Robot rant about unworthiness and peace. 

Seconds later there was an explosion from just below him as more robots came crashing into the room and chaos erupted. The blast was forceful enough that it had sent Blaine rocking backwards a couple of feet. He could feel glass and wood shards hitting his face and arms as he tried to shield himself from the worst of the debris. 

All around him he could hear the shouting of the Avengers and the sound of guns and fighting.

Scrambling to his knees Blaine quickly crawled over to hide behind the nearest large metal post that were scattered around the room making himself as small as possible hoping that it would provide him with enough protection from the fighting all around him. 

It turned out he was still as bad at shooting arrows as the first time he tried and while Natasha and Clint had taught him some basic self defense moves… and of course there was boxing with Steve… none of that would be particularly effective against a group of murderous wayward robots.

At one point his Dad went running by him but seemed to take no notice of him sitting there as he jumped off the balcony and onto the back of one of the robots trying to disable it. 

Just as quickly as the chaos started it ended. 

The ringing in his ears that followed made it impossible for Blaine to hear whatever the rest of the conversation happening downstairs was. 

Then there was a loud crash and then silence.

For a split second Blaine wondered if it was safe to come out from his hiding spot but he couldn‘t seem to get his brain and body to work well enough to move. Instead he sat still waiting. Knowing that eventually his dad would come looking for him.

“Blaine!?” He could hear his dad’s frantic voice from downstairs call him. Vaguely he realized that he should answer and yet he just couldn’t get his body to cooperate.

“What the hell was that?” Steve started to question.

“Look Cap. We can talk about this in a few minutes but first I have to find my son!” Tony snapped in response. “Blaine?!”

Blaine could hear the sound of many feet moving as they scrambled around the room looking for him. Eventually he managed to get out a small squeak knowing that the advance hearing of some of the Avengers would pick it up. Sure enough a few seconds later a pair of large heavy boots appeared in front of him and Blaine looked up to see Thor staring down at him.

“He is over here Stark.” Thor called out. “Are you ok Young Stark?”

Blaine nodded absently and turned to look when he heard the sound of his Dad running towards him with everyone else following closely behind him.

“Blaine? Are you ok? Are you Hurt? Why are you bleeding? Bruce!” Tony called frantically even though the Doctor was behind him. “Bruce why is he bleeding? Is he ok?”

“I’m fine Dad.” Blaine managed at last.

“You’re bleeding from the head you are most definitely not fine.”

“I am?” Blaine said bewildered as he reached up to touch his forehead. Gentle fingers stopped the progress of his hand and placed it back in his lap. Blaine turned to see Bruce smiling gently at him.

“I’m just going to take a look at it ok?” Bruce asked and then prodded at his forehead when Blaine nodded.

“Well?”

“You know he isn’t that kind of Doctor right Dad? And you have an actual Doctor here tonight somewhere…?” Blaine said frowning at the group realizing it was only his Dad, Bruce, Steve, Clint and Natasha standing there.

“He practically is.” His dad shrugged.

“Its superficial Tony. Looks like he got hit with some debris or something. Seems clean just needs a Band-Aid.” 

“You ok Kiddo?”

“Yeah I’m alright. What was that?”

“Ultron.” His dad answered simply as if that should explain everything.

“Right…” Blaine answered.

Silence stretched on for several minutes as the Avengers team all stood there staring at him making Blaine shift under the uncomfortable scrutiny.

“I’m going home.” Blaine blurted out finally breaking the stand off.

“Right. Let me help you upstairs and get you settled.” Tony said holding out a hand to him.

“No Dad. This is home with all of you but I mean home… to Ohio…” Blaine said looking at his feet when he saw the shocked expression on the faces in front of him. “You’ve all been so great helping me the last few weeks. But without Kurt and now NYADA…. I just can’t stay here in New York anymore. I need to get away.”

“Oh.” Was all his Dad said.

“You guys all clearly have something big going on here anyway and experience has told me its better for me to not be around when that is going on. So, two birds with one stone.” Blaine said gesturing up to his forehead.

“Hey. It doesn’t matter what is going on here. You are more important to me then any of that.” Tony said squeezing his shoulder.

“I know.” Blaine said with a smile. “But the world looks like it needs your help again. All of you. And I think I need to go home for a while. Try to start fresh. Dalton sent me an e-mail saying they are looking for a Faculty Advisor for the Warblers. I think I will try that for a while.”

“When are you going to go?” Natasha asked shrewdly.

“As soon as possible I think. First flight out if I can. That’s why I wanted to tell you. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now so you can stop the worrying that I am making this decision because of shock or something.” Blaine said making eye contact with every Avenger. “You are all going to have to disappear into the war room now and I might not be here when you get back out of there. So, uh… thanks for everything.”

“How about when this is over I come out to Ohio to visit for a while?” Tony said pulling Blaine to his feet.

“I’d like that.” Blaine said with a smile and stepping forward to hug his Dad. “Stay safe.”

“Of course.” Tony promised.

“Good luck everyone. Be careful. Go kick some bad guy’s butts.” Blaine said hugging each member of his little family.

“Oh, you know that is one of our favourite things to do.”


End file.
